Ultimate Alien Clash Contest
There are too many battle contests and too many alien creation contests. But this contest involves both and a new feature: ultimate alien evolution. Term You must take up to 10 aliens that exist on TV and make an ultimate form of them. You then enter 5 in the clash. Rules *You must make your own heading and feature your ultimate aliens. *You're allowed to use other people's creations in the clash if they haven't used them. *You must describe your alien's powers, appearance, and anything else you think of. *Each alien has 100 energy in each battlefield. *An attack takes 10 energy off. *To attack, you post what you do in the battlefield. *The winner will be whoever had the most energy and did a lot of attacking in most battlefield. Battlefields Lyon 9:Ultimate Alien Primus Battlefield Mount Everest Battlefield Null Void Battlefield Clash List Put your name and ultimate aliens here! TheHubNetwork : (Ultimate Swampfire , Ultimate Humongousaur, Ultimate Spidermonkey .Ultimate Echo Echo ,Ultimate Big Chill ) ( Cosmic Destruction) Omernoy121: Clash aliens Ultimate Heatblast: He can now shoot lava and control lava. He also has small volcanos on his back he can use for flight by shooting fire from them Ultimate Brainstorm: Has all Buzzshocks powers. He also has telekinesis and telepathy. Ultimate Armodrillo: Can control ground. His earthquakes can crack the ground too. Ultimate Goop: Has the same powers (including his goo controlling ball) as Acidrain. Ultimate Terraspin: Can control air and create tornados too. When he spins his arms are sharp too so he can slice too. Intrudger98: 'Ultimate Spitter '- Is a large bloated ball that has multiple glands on it's body that can shoot gunk and is now a blackish green. 'Ultimate Eyeguy '- Is red with large cromson bat wings, eyes cover whole body including face and wings and can shoot aura beams from them. '''Ultimate Ripjaws - '''Has five dorsal fins on his back and can survive longer out of water, jaws can extend unlimitedly and the teeth are made of iron, black in colour. '''Ultimate Buzzshock - '''Now has a megawatt head and fuses for fingers, white in colour and gives off black electricity is highly explosive. Ultimate Ghostfreak - Now looks like the original Ghostfreak with tentacles and skull face, also is wrapped in chains which give it extra defence, it is yellow in colour. Non-clash aliens: Ultimate Fourarms: He is much stronger and can grow himself more arms Ultimate Grey Matter: Can shrink and has telekinesis and telepathy. Ultimate Arcticguana: Can control ice and freeze from his hands. Ultimate Alien X: Has one face (and Ben) instead of 2 (and Ben). The face is easier to convince, too. Ultimate XLR8: He can fly super fast now too. His hands can spin super fast to create tornados from his hands. (I copied this from the most ultimate omnitrix ever page, but check the history, these aliens are my creations) ChromastoneandTabby: Ultimate Way big, now can absorb and redirect energy, has sharp fins. Ultimate Cannonbolt. Ultimate Diamondhead, can now change from Diamond to other forms of carbon by compressing and expanding his molecules. Ultimate Upgrade, can now merge with organic matter too. Ultimate Nanomech, can now grow. Ultimate Wildvine - Is a forest green colour also is covered in poison ivy and belladona/ Ultimate Ditto - Is completely white all over and can clone itself times infinity, also the clones are more efficient and don't take damage when one is hit, more like Echo Echo's cloning powers. Ultimate Wildmutt - Has extreme sense of hearing and smell and is more beastlike, can comunicate via voice now. Ultimate Benviktor - Extremely powerful with fifteen power generators on his back and multiple stiches and metallic parts, infinite lightning powers. Ultimate Benwolf - Very muscular and stronger than Fourarms! Can shoot sound beams from muzzle. Category:Contests